Unwilling Pet
by NuoNos
Summary: Raphael finds by the not telling the truth about his feelings he risks destroying himself. Can his brothers work out what they have done before its too late? ::Series: 2k3/CGI:: ::Pairing: OPT4:: ::Rated: NC-17 TCest:: ::Warning: Heavy S&M, Rape and Mental Health::
1. Chapter 1

The pain is never enough to stop. The pressing and tightening upon the skin just serves as stimulus and encouragement. The choking collar making him feel as if he couldn't breathe only marked one thing-

He was no longer a person.

He was a pet.

-

"Owie!"

"Stop squirming and it won't hurt so much!" Raph said as he held open the medical kit for Donnie.

Donnie took the freshly soaked cotton wool in his tweezers and pressed it to one of Mikey's friction burns. "Raph's right, Mikey. We can also get this done faster if you stop pulling your hand away!" Donnie said, holding Mikey's wrist. The younger turtle was trying to do just what he was told not to.

Mikey whimpered, trying to be brave. They had been fighting Foot Ninjas in an abandoned building. Through events Mikey ended up being pushed into the elevator shaft- only to grab the old lift cable. Although he was saved from a two story plummet- his hands now had one of the nastiest friction burns both Raph and Donnie had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but you're going to have to give those hands a rest. No getting the bandages wet." Donnie said as he finished bandaging. He was lucky he still had some latex gorse left since it would mean it could heal without sticking to the bandage. That stuff was expensive and a little rare but Mikey would need it. It would speed up healing as the skin wouldn't be peeled off every time they changed his dressings.

"Wait- does that mean I can't-" Mikey said, looking to his brothers. His eyes were big and pleading.

"No getting your bandages wet MEANS no getting your bandages wet." Donnie said, sighing. "With water or cum."

Mikey let out a whimper.

Raph chuckled. "Anyway Mikey- it would hurt too much. Hurt your palm and hurt ya cock cause of the rough bandages."

Mikey scowled at Raph. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Don't worry Mikey." Leonardo said, standing by the door way. "I'm sure we'll be able to help you out with that." He came over and sat next to the youngest, pulling him into a side hug.

Raphael shifted, slowly packing away the medical supplies as Donnie sat on the other side of Mikey. Master Splinter had left the lair for a two month trip to Japan to spent time in the mountain air with The Ancient One. There were two purposes to this. One was to visit Yoshi's ashes resting place on the anniversary of his death.

The other was to give Leonardo some leader practice.

As such they're... well, for simplification Raphael called it a "relationship"- was now out in the open. It felt so bizarre to him that they were able to talk about such naughty stuff out in the open. It was normally all hush-hush and rarely done.

However, once Splinter had left and it was obvious he wouldn't come back- having forgotten something or changing his mind- Mikey jumped on Leo right in the middle of the lair and they had both started fucking right there and then.

It had been hypnotising to watch.

He remembered how Donnie had then shifted next to him and teased his cock out of his plastron- giving Raph an amazing and creative blow job. But Raph had found it so hard to cum as he felt so exposed and so naked doing it right in the living area of the lair.

He didn't fully understand why. Maybe it was because he expected Splinter to come out at any second... or that his ninja skills went into overdrive. Maybe he was so used to doing in the dark under covers that he could only get turned on in those situations.

"There's room for four." Donnie's voice broke through Raph's thoughts.

The second youngest looked at his brothers- who were all snuggling on the sofa. Raph snorted. "You guys are soooo gaaaay." He grinned, closing the medical case with a snap. He then took it to the bathroom as the other exchanged glances.

Raph put the kit in its normal- easy to access place and then filled the sink. He watched as the hot water swirled- slightly cloudy for a moment before settling. He gently dipped his hands into the water and leaned his head closer.

The split second before he dipped his head in the sink he could have sworn he saw something round his neck.

Raphael heard the muted sound of Leo's footsteps before he pulled up head out the sink. He was obviously making sure Raph knew he was there instead of sneaking up on him. Grabbing a towel Raph dabbed his face dry, rubbing his eyes with the soft fabric.

Silence stretched for a few minutes before Leonardo broke it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" Raph wiped the steam off of the mirror carbonate. He grinned at Leo's reflection. "I'm not completely domesticated like you, Fearless."

"Oh ha, ha." Leo said. "At least be nice about it. If you don't want to cuddle that's fine."

"Hey, what time is it?" Raph said, suddenly thinking of something.

"Ummm..." Leo leaned back past the doorway to look at the kitchen clock. "1am."

"SHIT!" Raph grabbed his mask and his sai from the bathroom floor. "I said I'd meet with Casey over an hour ago!" He tired on his gear, rushing past Leo. "He's gotta give me something he said."

"Got your shell cell?" Leo said. He wanted to stop Raph going considering the fight they had only a couple of hours ago but he knew better than that. Maybe Casey could work out what's wrong with him.

"Of course." Raph turn around as he headed for the exit- walking backwards. "Don't worry I'll be careful." He turned and dashed out of the Lair.

-

It didn't take Raphael long to get to Casey's apartment. He wrapped on the window and waited. The human was still wide awake since his body clock was as screwed up as Raph's.

"You're late, baldy." Casey said, opening the window.

"Yeah, well..." Raph jumped down inside the dirty apartment and shut the window behind him. "We had a run in with the Foot and Mikey's scrapped all the skin off his hands."

Casey winced. "Ouch man. Is he gonna be okay?"

The turtle nodded, flopping down on the sofa. "Yeah- just can't do anything unless he really had to. Then we'll have to build up the calices again. They'll probably scar though." Raph attention then shifted to a large suit case. "What's in the case, Case? Ya going away?"

"Not going anywhere." Casey said, pulling the case closer as he sat down himself. "This is why I ask ya over." He unzipped the case and let it flop open.

Raph froze, his eye widening. It took a moment for his brain to register the sacks of porno magazines. His fingers twitched. "W-what...?"

"They're all S&M magazines." Casey said.

Raph turned his head, slowly pulling his eyes away from the sight to look at Casey. He gave him a puzzle look- still amazed at the amount.

Casey rubbed his neck. "It's not like I like S&M or anythin'. I just like the corsets and high heel boot on dem girls. Best way to get pics is S&M magazines. I'm not into the being tied up and gagged stuff. I like being in control."

"I bet ya do." Raph leaned down and picked one up, looking at the centre fold. He whistles. "Man, if April saw these..."

"That's why I need you to hide them."

"WHAT?!" Raph jumped, staring at Casey. "You have GOT to be kidding."

"Pleeeaaaseeee." Casey literally begged. "April's coming over to make me clean the flat and if she sees this stuff she'll be pissed."

Raph looked around the apartment. There was junk all over the place. He hadn't realised how bad it was- maybe he was just used to the smell. He smirked. "You never know- maybe April's inta this stuff too."

Casey gave him a flat look. "Yeah- and you like doin' ballet."

"I'm just sayin' April's got her kinky side too." Raph said, throwing the magazine back into the suit case. "And you know more about it than I do."

Casey thought about it. "Alright- I'll make you a bet. You look after this stuff for a week or so and I'll talk to Ape. If she agrees to dress up like that I'll buy a whole bunch of new part for yah bike and even fit 'em. Deal?"

Raph took Casey's outstretched hand. "Deal." He let go as his eyes shifted to a brown paper bag also in the suit case. "What's in there?"

"Nothin'!" Casey said, shutting the case and zipping it. "Just hide this in ya room or somthin'. You can use and keep anything in there."

Frowning , Raph stopped the human from hiding whatever it was. He unzipped the suit case and hooked out the brown paper bag. Looking inside he instantly knew why Casey didn't want to share it. "I thought you said you weren't into this stuff!"

"I'm not!" Casey uselessly tried to grab the bag from Raph but soon gave up, sitting back. "Cousin Sid gave me it them for a twisted prank at Christmas."

"And you didn't throw it away?!" Raph exclaimed. "It's almost been a year!"

Casey fidgeted. "I forgot about it." He shrugged. "It's all unused."

Raph made a disguised sound as he dropped the bag into the case. "Hope so or I'll beat your white pasty ass with each item in there."

Casey couldn't help but grin as he tossed his best friend a beer.

-

Sneaking in the suit case had been a lot easier than Raph thought it would be. Mikey was napping on the sofa- Donnie was working and Leo was meditating in the dojo. He was able to slip right by.

Raphael closed his bedroom door behind him with a soft click of the latch. He dropped the case onto the floor with a thunk and then processed to mess with his bed sheets on his hammock. Although it was Fall it wasn't quiet cold enough to start sleeping on the mattress.

He gripped on the chain of his hammock for a second- maybe he had more to drink then he first thought. He sat down, stripping himself of his gear. He rubbed his eyes, groaning. They had started with beer and moved to shots of whisky.

The taste of whisky turned him on.

He shifted his hand, pressing his hand to his mouth as his elbow rested on his knee. His eyes wondered to the bag on the floor of porno magazines. He huffed out his breath- causing his cheeks to puff up before he moved. He knelt down by the bag, unzipping it.

Variety was the spice of life- or some bullshit like that. This counted as variety, right?

Raph stared at the magazines. He took a deep breath and selected one randomly. He opened up and was surprised to find this was a more artistically based one rather than straight out porn. He sat back and flicked through the pages.

Okay- now he was started to understand why people found this stuff appealing.

And as he flicked through the images he felt a familiar warming sensation on his lower plastron. He panted, setting down the magazine on one particularly beautiful image. He let his left hand stroke his lower plastron as his right hand reached for another magazine.

But he stopped.

Raph looked at his finger tips gently pressed against the brown paper bag.

He wasn't sure if it was curiosity or drunkenness or both but he picked up the bag and pulled it into his lap. His fingers twitched above the opening as his heart began to pound. He bit his lip and after a few minutes he pulled enough the bag open gently.

Raphael's eyes drank in the sight of the bag's content. Some stuff he knew what it was- others he didn't. But one item in particular interested him. He dipped his hand into the bag and pulled it out- rubbing his thumb over it.

It was a chunky leather collar with two sets of buckles on the back. There was also a chain attached to a leash at the front- pretty long actually. But his eyes were focused on the other attachment.

A ball gag.

It was attached by straps on the side that could be easily and quickly removed. It also had its own buckle at the back. He slowly brought it to his mouth and felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Talking a deep breath he gave the ball a small lick.

It tasted of plastic- or silicon. Red silicon.

The leather was black. It was typical matt black belt leather with two metal loops on the side. He had no idea what those were for but right now he didn't care.

He gave it another lick- then another... he suckled on it. It was oddly cool on his tongue and he was beginning to enjoy the feeling. Maybe-

Maybe he should-

Raph bit his lip as he bit the bullet and went for it. He unbuckled the collar and gag and slipped it round his neck, tightening it.

Panic suddenly set in. It was pressing on his throat- he couldn't breathe!

He gasped and gulped down air greedily and realised he could breathe. What the collar was doing was giving him the sensation of being unable too.

He rolled the ball between his fingers- wondering if he should stop now and take it off. He had the door locked so if he blacked out...

But if it killed people these things would be banned. And all the models in the magazines seemed perfectly fine.

Raphael took a deep breath and inserted the ball gag- tightening it.

Drool dribbled down his chin instantly. The gag wasn't designed for his kind of mouth but it was big enough to do the trick. He breathed around it easily and gently touched his face. It was pressing into his flesh and he could only imagine how it looked.

His saliva dribbled down his front, down his plastron, working its way down the grooves in the hard outer skin till seeping into his hidden pocket. He moaned in surprise- then in pleasure. His hands slid down his body as he allowed his cock to drop down.

Gripping it, Raph began to pump himself. His hand was soaked in his drool and has he moaned more saliva dribbled down and began to pool around his cock and asshole.

Raph bucked his hips, churring as he flopped forwards. His hand scrabbled round to bring the magazine in front of his eyes. He groaned as his drool dripped onto the page. He was getting light headed because of the collar and gag and that was making the pleasure overwhelming. Any defence he had was going away with his oxygen supply. He took a sharp breath and moaned loudly.

Finally it became too much for him. He cried out, cumming hard. His jizz splashed over the floor and dribbled down his hand.

Raph knelt there- his forehead pressed against the magazine while panting. His light headedness meant the pleasure lasted longer. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hand clean. Wearily he took off the collar.

It was soaking wet from sweat and drool.

Raph groaned- too tired to care. He dumped it in with the magazines and pushed the bag to one side. He cleaned up the floor and threw the towel over the bag. Once in his hammock he fell instantly asleep.

-

Mikey snorted awake- wiping his mouth on the back his wrist. He had fallen asleep while watching some TV movie had woke up with a raging hard on. His dreams hadn't last long enough for him to have a wet dream.

Wincing- Mikey pushed himself up. He couldn't take care of himself so he'd have to find someone. He could see that Donnie's door had the sign "Delicate Work In Progress" and even Mikey didn't bother him when he had that on his door.

He tried Leo next. He was in the dojo. But Mikey froze at the sight of Fearless.

The turtle was so deep in meditation and he had the expression of someone who was about to gain some sort of enlightenment. If Mikey pounced on him, Leo would be pissed and wouldn't do anything. This left Raph.

Mikey scampered to his brother's room and tried the door handle. It was locked- that was strange. Maybe Raphie was in a bad mood. Sex normally cheered him up.

Michelangelo fumbled in his belt and brought out a hairpin he kept. Sure- Raph was the best at normal locks and Donnie was the digital lock master- but Mikey wasn't too bad himself. He knelt down and started to work- gripping his tongue between his teeth. He was rewarded with a soft click as the door opened.

The light was still on as Mikey stepped inside. That must mean Raph has fallen asleep drunk. He caught the sight of Raph face down in his hammock, snoring loudly. His cute butt was sticking in the air.

Sadly Raphie didn't let people into his cute butt often. He liked to dominate rather than to be dominated. As far as he recalled Raphie was still a butt-virgin... or at least a butt-virgin when it came to cock. Fingers- sure... but whenever they came to fuck his tight hole the turtle normally turned the tides and fucked the other person. That was just how Raphie was.

Raph grumbled, scratching his head before letting his arm drop back down.

Mikey smiled. He's start by suckling Raphie's tail- it was like- the most sensitive out of all of 'em. He stepped closer and then noticed something. There was a little splash of cum on Raphie's leg. Mikey scooped it and dripped it onto his tongue.

Something was different about the taste. Sure- that was Raph's cum alright... bit of drool in there too. But something else... something plasticity.

That's when a bag in the corner caught his attention. This was new- or rather it was the first time he seen it. Mikey walked over to it and knelt down- removing Raphie's "cum towel". He looked at what was inside.

Mikey's mouth hung open as he stared.

S&M magazines... and a soaking wet ballgag. There was a brown paper bag there too and he quietly peaked inside. His face became bright red as he shut again. Okay- so- this was REALLY new.

Hold on a second... Donnie had complained yesterday that Raphie wasn't being sexually active anymore- not really. And Mikey had remembered how long it took Donnie to make him cum that day Splinter left. Heck- he wouldn't even snuggle earlier! Raphie loved snuggling because it made him feel like a pimp!

Not that Raphie would ever admit that.

Maybe this was something else Raphie wouldn't admit. It was often hard to get him to confess his kinks but he was always extremely grateful afterwards. It was like he wanted them to guess. And Mikey had just hit the jackpot!

Gleefully Mikey grabbed a handful of magazines- the soaking gag and the brown bag. He HAD to tell the other about this!

He shut the door behind him- locking it carefully. Mikey wanted it to be a surprise so he had to make sure Raphie didn't think anyone had entered his room. He skipped into the main living area of the lair to find both Leo and Donnie drinking their usual hot beverages.

Mikey rushed over to them and skidded to a halt. He dumped the magazines in his arms onto the table and sat opposite the two other turtles. "Guys! Look what I found!"

Donnie blinked, Leo blushed. They both looked at him confused.

"You... found this? Where?" Leo asked slowly, eyeing a magazine. "In the sewer?"

"No-no-no." Mikey grinned. "I found it in Raph's room."

Donnie eyed them curiously. "In his private stash of porno? You know he gets stressed whenever one of us touches them."

"Not quite." Mikey said, he was holding onto the brown bag in glee. "They were in a different place... and so was this thing!" he took out the ballgag and dropped in on top of the magazines. Drool dripped off the gag onto the magazine.

Donnie was the first to pick it up. He turned it over his hand. He licked the ball experimentally- tasting. He then pulled it away from his face. "This has definitely been used by Raph." Donnie looked to Leo. "And it's brand new."

Leo frowned a little, thinking. "He did go off to Casey's earlier... and I know they talk about sex and stuff. So maybe Raph asked him to get it for him."

"That's not all." Mikey tipped the contense of the brown bag onto the table.

Chain... more gags... rope- a dildo vibrator- anal beads- bullet vibrators- a weight butt plug- normal butt plugs- hand cuffs- leather cuffs-

Leo's mouth fell open. "T-t-t-that's... my god..."

Donnie eyes widened. It was all unused and new. "I think Raph's been keeping something from us." He hummed. "I think this is why Raph's been so sexual inactive recently."

"Dude- that's just what I thought!" Mikey said, eyeing the pile of plastic- metal and leather. "I think he can't get it up 'cause he not gettin' off on normal stuff."

"C'mon off it Mikey." Leo said, poking an anal bead. "Raph can't be into this stuff."

"Actually Leo- what Mikey says makes sense." Donnie took up the ballgag again. "Think about it- he likes it rough a lot of the time. Oh sure- he'll be gentle." Donnie smiled. "But when I let him do what he likes he tends to go a little rougher than normal. And his nightly Purple Dragon hunting trips with Casey could give him the same satisfaction... or did give him the same satisfaction."

"So... he wants us to wear this stuff?" Leo asked Donnie. Donnie was the one who had slept with Raph the most and knew his sexual side the best.

Donnie shook his head. "No. Judging by this-" he held up the gag. "He wants it done TO him." He rubbed his thumb against the drying silicon. "But... he's still a virgin in that sense..."

"But that'll make it more awesome!" Mikey said, getting excited. "I bet he's been waiting for us to force him!"

"I'm not sure about that Mike..."

"Oh come on Leo! It makes sense when you think about it!" Mikey said, pointing at the older with the vibrator- still in its packaging.

"Alright- alright." Leo said, rubbing the bridge of his snout. "But we need to talk to him about it first."

"What?!" Mikey jumped up. "And ruin the surprise?! No way Leo!"

"But we can't just... gag him and pin him down and fuck him." Leo looked to Donnie. "Can we?"

Donnie opened his mouth to speak. Then stopped and thought about it- imagining.

"Dude- Leo-" Mikey cut in. "Remember when we found out about your wax fetish and Raph brought all those candles and burned them down to coat you in wax? And remember how much you loved it because it was a surprise?"

"Yeah." Leo thought back. "I did. He even got April to invite Splinter to her place and brought snacks and soap opera DVDs to watch. And chick flick movies." He rubbed his head. "I can't believe Raph actually bought chick flick movies."

"He's always going out of his way to make sure we're satisfied." Donnie said, smiling gently as he rubbed his thumb against the leather. "But whenever I ask him what he wants to do he always just replies "You guys are my fetish"." Donnie rested back in his chair. "Sweet, but annoying. It always feels like I'm taking and never giving- even if he's the one dominating." He looked to Leo. "We have to do this for him."

Leo smiled gently back, letting out a little sigh. "Alright. We'll do it." He then added- "And we'll keep it a surprise." as Mikey opened his mouth.

"I'll start planning what to do." Donnie said, flicking through the pages of the magazine. He stopped at one that had a splash of cum on it. "Tomorrow will be Raph's day."

"Then let's make it one shell of a day to remember." Leo said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael woke oddly refreshed- apart from the slight hangover but that was normal. He rubbed his eyes to clean the sleep out of them as he skilfully pushed himself up in his hammock. He swung with legs round and sat there for a moment- thinking.

Last night had been interesting... and exciting; he couldn't deny it. However it was one of those "once in a blue moon" things. He wouldn't want to do it often or with any of his bros. Like Casey, it interested him but not enough to actually do it.

The smell of breakfast drifted through his door. He sniffed and his stomach growled. He didn't realise how hungry he was so he jumped down from his hammock- tied on his gear- and unlocked the door. It didn't unlock at first but with a budge of his shoulder it soon opened. He'd have to ask Donnie to look at that for him.

Raphael made his way across the living area to the kitchen and sat down. Mikey was there in his apron swishing his hips to the rhythm of some imaginary music- his tail doing a little flick motion as his hip jutted to one side. Raph smiled, watching that cute little tail. If it wasn't for the fact he was using the cooker- Raph would bend Mikey over and give him a good morning fuck.

"Morning Raph."

Raph pulled his eyes away and was greeted by Donnie leaning close to him. He smiled at his older sibling and lover. "Morning Don." He leaned back a little as Donnie leaned in closer. "Err... good night?"

Donnie smiled slyly. "Very good~"

"Morning Raphie~" Mikey churred, turning round. He placed a large plate down in front of Raph. "I made your favourite cherry and chocolate pancakes."

"Thanks." Raph looked at the plate and blinked. Mikey was never one of presentation but dam this looked like something for a fancy restaurant. The pancakes were perfectly stacked with a dusting of icing sugar- switch swirled in the drizzling of cherry sauce. But what was most impressive was the tiny turtle carved out of a strawberry. It looked like Leo's handy work.

The older turtle himself appeared next to Donnie and leaned over, pouring Raph an orange juice. "Good morning Raphael. Did you sleep well?"

"Umm... y-yeah." Raph rubbed the back of his neck- which was a little stiff. "But I'm thinking Imma still asleep."

"I could pinch you if you like." Leo smiled slyly- just like Donnie had.

"No... I'm good thanks." Raph reached for a fork and noticed he didn't have one. "Err- cutlery guys. Or do you want me to eat with my fingers?"

Leo produced a knife and fork but handed it to Donnie. The Brainiac then leaned in closer and began to cut the food for Raph. Placing a good amount on the fork and held it in front of Raph's mouth. Raph opened up his mouth and Donnie slid the serving inside and slowly pulled the fork back. Raph chew- moaning gently at the taste. Mikey was known as the best cook out of all of them for a reason.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Raphael?" Leonardo's voice made Raph shudder.

Raph opened his mouth to reply but found more pancake in it. He chewed it as Leo moved behind him. He froze and the order's hand's rested on his shoulders. Raph was about to ask what the shell he was doing before Leo's hands began to move- massaging.

For a moment Raph forgot where he was as the skilful fingers worked his pressure points and tense muscles, forcing him to relax. He tilted his head back, moaning and panting. His hangover seemed to vanish in an instant. Damn- why hadn't Leo ever done this to him before?!

And why was he doing this now...?

Raph's brain function returned as Donnie kissed him. His main lover had taken pancake into his mouth and was now feeding it to him- their tongues twining together. It tasted even better now Donnie's saliva was in the mix.

Raph shivered as the kiss broke. Sauce dribbled down his chin as he panted. Donnie smiled at him eyes half lidded. He leaned forwards and licked Raph's chin clean pulling back to show strands of saliva connecting them. Donnie broke them with his tongue as he licked his lips. "Mmm~ Taste of Raphie~"

"W-why are you guys...?" Raph then cried out as Leo's fingers pressed into a pressure point- sending Raph's mind spinning in pleasure as all his normal aches and pains vanished.

"Can't we just love our bro?" Mikey's voice drifted up from somewhere below him.

Raphael smirked a little at that before he moaned again. Leo's fingers were getting more intense and Raph loved every moment of it. It felt like he was floating on a cloud. Had he ever been this relaxed? He closed his eyes- gripping the table to prevent himself from slipping off the chair.

Leonardo's fingers continued to massage- distracting Raphael from the feelings of something slipping round his ankles- round his wrist and neck and tightening. He was guided up and pushed and pulled- all the time Leo's fingers stopped him from thinking. He was pushed down onto his knees on a familiar concrete floor.

"We're going to have some fun, Raphie." Donnie's voice broke through his mental haze as his chin was stroked. "And you're going to enjoy it."

Raphael's eyes widened as that silicone ball was pushed into his panting mouth and tightened. He went to touched it but found his arms felt too heavy to lift. Leo's massaging had rendered them numb and useless. But he could still move his fingers so he wasn't paralyzed... just relaxed against his will.

His eyes drifted upwards. Donnie had a sly smile on his face that sent shivers up his spine. The older turtle had leather gloves on- and thigh-high-high-heeled boots to match. A corset somehow stretched all the way around his middle- the steel boning causing a slight shape different but nothing too noticeable. In his other hand Donnie held a riding crop.

"Naughty Raphie has been keeping at fetish from us~" Mikey said, leaning over. He was wearing biker gloves over his bandages- a small studded collar round his neck and a gimp style belts criss-crossing over his shell and plastron. His bandanna was black.

Leo- who was standing behind Mikey- was dressed the same way. "Mike found all that stuff in your room. So we worked all night to get everything ready for you this morning." Leo's thumb wiped a bit of drool from Raph's chin. "It's your turn to be spoiled and satisfied."

Suddenly Raphael understood. Mikey- the little shit- had broken into his bed room and took Casey's stuff. Now they all thought he had an S&M fetish! He had to tell them.

But as he tried to speak all that came out was inaudible noises. Mikey giggled- Raph glared at him. He tried to signal but Leo snuck in- hooking chains into the little loops on his cuffs and collar. Mikey pulled on something behind him and Raph yelped as he was lifted into the air.

This had to be a dream- this couldn't be happening. But as Raph gripped onto the chains he realised it was happening- and it was happening to him. He had no way to tell them to stop.

Donnie leaned over him- his bandana now black instead of purple. "Küss mich" he whispered, his lips above Raph's.

Raphael found himself shuddering at the German words- so harsh and impacting. Yet somehow soft coming from Donnie's tongue- the same tongue that was now worming into his mouth. The ball gag squeaked at Raph moved his jaw. Although he couldn't speak and his tongue was pinned- he was still able to kiss a little.

Donnie deepened the kiss, rubbing his gloved hands across Raph's plastron, churring deeply. Raph couldn't help but churr back. Even though there was a slight fear growing inside him- he couldn't help but he turned on by the way his lover was kissing him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

They had worked so hard to set this all up. Who was he to stop them? He we just nervous... that was it...

Donnie nuzzled Raph's snout. "Raphie ist unanständiger Junge." Donnie chuckled a little at Raph's puzzled look. "Raphie is a dirty boy~" he stepped back and brought down the crop across Raph's bare shoulders- leaving an angry red mark.

Raph hissed- jerking back. Okay- THAT he didn't like... until Donnie leaned back over and started licking across the mark. Raph shudder as Donnie's saliva cooled it- soothing. Donnie's wide tongue wiggled across the skin- the feeling enhanced by the pain.

Donnie did it again- but Raph was expecting it so it hurt nowhere near as much. But what he wasn't expected was his other two brother's hand on him- caressing him. Leo tilted down, licking across Raph's leg while Mikey licked up, cross his plastron.

Raph jerked against the chains uselessly. He was suspended and couldn't break out. They had placed a swing rope under his shell so his limbs weren't taking all of his weight. He groaned as Mikey attacked his jaw with licks and nips. Donnie was kissing him again- churring.

Leo knelt between Raph's legs so the younger's crotch was level with his shoulder. Such a sweet little virgin ass. Donnie was going to be the first to mark it... but Leo was allowed to prep. He churred lowly as uncapped the lube and coated his fingers and the anal beads. He gave Raph's entrance a tiny lick- causing the turtle to jerk- before pressing his finger to the tight ring of muscle.

Raphael broke the kiss and looked down to see Leo between his legs. Then groaned- feeling his thick and calloused digit begin to slowly push inside him. He bit down on the gag, letting out a whimpering moan. It had been a while since he had been fingered and he had a bad feeling about what would happen after.

"Shh Raphie..." Donnie said, stroking his face. "Let me give you a little distraction~" he leaned forwards, wrapping something else round his neck. With speed Donnie removed the ball gag and replaced it with the ring gag- allowing the ball gag to hang around Raph's neck.

Raph took in a deep- noisy breath. He could move his tongue now but couldn't close his jaw at all. His voice still came out in inaudible groans as Leo widened him.

Donnie turned Raph's head- hooking a chain around him out the way. Donnie's cock dropped down semi-hard. He stroked Raphie's cheek softly- slipping his cock through the ring gag and into Raph's warm and wet mouth. Donnie moaned, pushing all the way in- causing Raph to gag.

Donnie pulled out sharply- his cock dripping with drool. "Raphie~ you look so amazing like this." He pushed in deep. "Such I good boy Raphie." Donnie pulled back and pushed in- slowly fucking Raph's mouth.

Raph couldn't help but moan around Donnie's cock. It was interesting- he hadn't seen this side of Donnie but he had caught hints of it. Donnie was loving being in control. The taste of Don's arousal overwhelmed Raph's senses. He tunnelled his tongue, letting Donnie fuck his mouth as roughly as he wanted- as he needed.

Raph couldn't pull his eyes away from Donnie's face.

Mikey mean while had headed south. He rested his palms lightly on Raph to keep him steady and he nibbled and licked Raphie's hidden pocket. "Please Raphie~ Drop down for me~"

Raph slowly complied, shutting his eyes. His cock was already hardening. He shivered as Mikey suddenly deep throated him. Of course- the youngest still couldn't get his bandages wet. Mikey suckled harshly causing the blood to flush into his cock hardening it more.

Suddenly Raph cried out. Leo's finger had found the bundle of nerves that sent pleasure coursing through his body. Drool splattered onto the floor as Leo stroked his prostate- making him feel as if the core of his body was being moved- writhing under his skin.

Leo's other finger slipped in as Mikey's head bobbed faster. Raph couldn't stop moaning and churring. He was still scared but the fear was heightening the pleasure. As Leo's scissored him widened he knew he was going to cum soon.

Donnie suddenly pulled his cock out of Raph's mouth- causing Raph to whimper. "Du darfst noch nicht kommen, Raphie." he said with a teasing tone, pulling Mikey off.

Raph shuddered as each German syllable. He understood that Donnie had just told him he wasn't allowed to cum yet- and this was mostly due to the fact that Donnie was slipping on three cock rings. One purple, one orange and one blue. This took his ability to cum away.

"When you make each of us cum we'll break one." Donnie said, lapping his tip.

Raph shuddered and moaned. It was already painful but he knew it would get worse. He rocked his hips in response. Dammit- he was getting off on this and he didn't even want to. He let out a huff of air.

Leo chuckled. "Don't worry Raphie- we won't keep you hanging for too long." He separated his fingers as wide as they would stretch within Raph and slowly started to feed the anal beads inside.

Raph writhed for a moment. It was one of the strangest and uncomfortable feelings he had suffered so far. It felt as if his rectum was too full. He whined and whimpered- he really wanted to stop now.

"Easy Raphie." Mikey cooed, coming to stand next to him. "Anyone would think you didn't like it." And with that he slipped his cock into Raph's forced open mouth and began quickly bucking into it.

Raph's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Mikey kept hitting the back of his throat. Leo had inserted three more anal beads and had another four to go and Donnie kept licking the tip of his cock. He needed to cum- but he couldn't. He needed to make the others cum first.

He needed to make the others cum first...

Something snapped. He almost physically felt it. His need to cum was overriding all his other senses- his sense of self preservation, his sense of self worth and his sense of pride.

He gripped the chains tightly as he started to bob his head back and forth- his tongue stroking and curling around Mikey's cock wildly. He groaned and moaned and made sounds that had no dignity in them what so ever.

"R-Raph..?!" Mikey groaned, clinging onto one of the chain as he momentarily lost his ability to stand. He closed his eyes, head dropping forward as his drool splashed onto Raph's plastron. "Oh god... RAPHIE!"

Mikey came suddenly, pulling out as splashing his load all over Raph's face. Raph smiled, swallowing what was in his mouth. One down...

Raph licked his lips. Why did Mikey's cum taste so good? Why did he suddenly want more?

Shifting his head he licked at Mikey's cock- moaning shamelessly. If he could use his lips he would be kissing it. Mikey stared at his brother as the older turtle continued to do wonderful things to his cock.

Donnie and Leo also watched- opened mouthed. Leo smirked, tilting his head. He looked to Donnie and shrugged. Donnie rubbed his chin for a moment- as if something bothered him. He shook his head and leaned down- snapping off the orange cock-ring with his teeth.

Bucking his hips Raph cried out. He tried to cum but failed, making a frustrated sound. Raph opened his legs wider, letting out a whined.

"I think he's ready Donnie." Leo said, slowly pulling out the anal beads. He stood up and moved away.

Donnie slide his hand along Raph's leg as Mikey lifted up the bound's turtles head so he could watch. Donnie rubbed his thumb against the entrance and Raph shuddered. Yeah- he was ready.

Still... something bothered him.

He took as deep breath and kissed Raph's inner thigh before pushing in very, very slowly. It took every ounce of self restraint he had not to push in quickly. It was like a tight, warm and wet heaven.

Donnie groaned, biting his lip and he pushed in as far as he could go. He then began to move slowly- pressing against Raphie's prostate.

Raph's vision danced. It didn't seem real- the pleasure he was feeling or the fact his brother was in him. He felt too full- too stretched. He wanted it out as his brother cock rubbed against his unused walls. But at the same time he wanted it to stay in there.

He cried out as Donnie rocked harder into his pleasure center. His cock was painful now and he needed to cum. He needed Donnie to cum. Raph clenched onto the ring gag as he clenched his muscles- making it even tighter for Donnie.

Crying out in bliss, Donnie suddenly moved faster. He dispelled all thoughts and worries about Raph's reactions and just concentrated on fucking his brains out.

Raph watched as Donnie lost it and started fucking him hard and fast. Fire deep within him ignited at the pleasure of being fucked but also the look on Donnie's face. He had caused that look of pure enjoyment... just by letting go...

Would it be better for all of them if Raph just let go?

Another part of Raph slipped. He moaned loudly and started to clenched and unclenched his muscles- milking Donnie's cock. He wanted all of Donnie's cum in him. Raph wanted it now.

Mikey couldn't resist. He wanted to hear Raph moan clearly. He tugged off the gag and allowed Raph to speak freely.

"Fuck me Donnie! Fuck me! I want it! Fuck me!" Raph groaned- unable to believe that those words were coming from his own mouth. He felt a hysterical giggle erupt from him. His brothers had turned him into a slut in one sex session. "Right there Donnie! Cum in me there!"

Raphael words of encouragement brought Donnie to orgasm much sooner than planned. His cock erupted with hot sticky seed that flooded Raphael's insides like coconut filling in a piece of candy. Donnie rewarded Raph by snapping off the purple cock ring.

Raph jerked, his cries of need unhindered by a gag. "Oh God! Please!" Raphael begged. He had never begged in his life and now he was begging as if he did it normally. He opened his eye and let them focus on Leo. "C'mon Fearless." Raph churred. "Or are you scared to fill me with your hot, creamy cum?" he moaned, licking his lips.

Leo blinked, his hands resting on Raph's leg. "Are you sure?"

No! He wasn't sure at all! He didn't want be fucked like this but when he opened his mouth that wasn't what came out. "Leo~ Please~." He rubbed his foot against Leo's neck when he came close enough, another hysterical giggle clenched in his throat. "I've seen how you look at me- how every time we'd have group sex you wanted to be on top of me. You were always the first to rim me at every opportunity." Raph smirked. "You've wanted to fuck me for years... well here's your chance Fearless."

Leo didn't need to be told twice. His cock was quickly lubed by Donnie and Mikey and Leo pushed in. It was still extremely tight and Donnie's cum added an extra squishy dimension to it. Leo churred, moving fast and hard instantly.

Raph moaned like a whore. He feverishly mumbled Leo's name along with words like "fuck" and "more" and "want". His dripping tongue slipped past his lips as his mouth opened wider- strands of cum tainted saliva sticking between his tongue and the room of his mouth moved as he panted heavily.

It felt like he was standing beside himself- watching as a new side of him was being born.

"RAPHAEL!"

Raph smirked as Leo came- his face screwed up in pleasure. The sensation of more sticky seed filling him caused Raphie to let out a long, loud, and demoralising moan. He licked his lips, clamping his legs to Leo's side to prevent him from pulling out. "Dream come true, huh Fearless?"

Leo found himself smiling darkly. He gently presses his fingers to the remaining cock ring. "Tell me it is for you too."

Raph gave a small, deep hysterical giggle. "Oh- it was a dream alright-" The words came out of Raph's mouth without him thinking. He just wanted to finally cum. "A delicious nightmare that didn't disappoint~"

Leo snapped the cock ring.

Raph didn't hear himself scream. He didn't feel his body arch or see the cum spurt by the bucket loads. All he witnessed was darkness devouring him.

-

When Raphael woke up he was on the living room sofa. Everything hurt- his neck, shoulders, wrists, ankles, cock and rectum. But nothing hurt more than his feelings. He sat up slowly, ignoring the pain. The lair was in darkness so he might have been out for a while.

He didn't want to be in the lair.

Raph staggered forwards, pressing his hand to the wall. Noticing that he still have the leather cuffs on he moved faster. He needed to be alone- he was feeling claustrophobic and there was a great pressure in his head. He needed to be where his brothers wouldn't find him.

Opening the lair door, Raph quickly moved- shutting it behind him. The gentle rhythm of his feet pounding on the concrete lead him to a small indent where water dropped down. He sat down- leaning on the fence that kept him from falling to his death.

Thoughts and feeling ran amuck in his head. Why had they done that to him? They thought he'd enjoy it but they hadn't even asked! They had forced him to do it when they simply could have asked and he could have told them it was all Casey's stuff!

Why didn't he stop them? He had the chance- no- wait- he didn't... did he?

Maybe he wanted them to do it?

No! That couldn't be the case! Sure- he had played with that collar but it was more out of drunken curiosity than anything else. It was something that was meant to be kept a secret for himself- not shared and forced to be exposed.

Forced...

Raph finally let go of the hysterical laughter he had held back from earlier.

Forced! They forced him! They had raped him! Raped! Raped! RAPED!

Raph's hands scrabbled at his head, pressing his palms to his temples- the cold metal loops on the cuffs pressing against his cheek bones. He leaned forwards and smacked himself back against the curved brick wall- his shell making a loud bang sound every time it hit.

They had raped him- but they didn't mean to! It was for him! They had done this all for him!

HE HAD RAPED HIMSELF!

His eyes grew wider at the realisation. Yes- it was his entire fault. If he hadn't of been curious then they wouldn't have found that bag and then he wouldn't have been force fucked!

It wasn't his brother's fault- it was his. Just like everything was his fault. If he told them how he truly felt they would hate themselves and it could ruin the beautiful relationship they had all developed. They had never been closer and he could ruin it all!

Yes, Raphie would be a good boy and keep it to himself.

Raphie wouldn't want to ruin everything now, would he?

If he did- Mikey would follow him around apologising. Leo wouldn't be able to look him in the eye and Donnie would try to "fix him". He would be a burden if he told them.

The hysterical laughter grew louder. Of course keeping it to himself meant that from now on he was going to have to pretend he loved it. And whenever they asked for it again he would have to be grateful and accept it without hesitation or they'll think there was something wrong!

There was nothing wrong- nothing wrong.

He'd pretend for them. He'd become their little sex slave so they wouldn't be sad. He wanted them to make those wonderful faces again.

Those faces his brothers made... not once had he seen those kinds of faces when he fucked them. They were different faces. Maybe they had never enjoyed him fucking them. He needed to pay them back.

Raph tilted his head back, sliding his hand down his body. He could be a good boy for them and see those faces from them again. He let his cock drop down at the thought as it warmed his crotch. He gripped his cock and began pumping.

He hardened quickly but he felt empty. His other hand slid down further as he presses his foot to the roof on the tunnel. Rubbing his finger against the soar ring of muscles he shuddered. It was still wet.

Raph thrust his finger in and went straight for his pleasure spot as he pumped his cock harshly. He moaned deeply, loving the feeling of fucking himself.

Rape was no big deal. It happened to people all the time. Right now people were being raped as he was jacking himself off. One in four people had a bad sexual experience. He was the one in four of his brothers.

Crying out his brothers names, Raph quickly came. His white hot jizz splashed onto the roof of the tunnel as he spasm in orgasm.

He lay there for a moment- the cum dripping onto his chest from above. He knew it would be easier like this.

The pleasure would make it easier.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Delicious Nightmare?" Donnie mumbled to himself- typing code onto his computer. He had written the last line wrong and was redoing it. However- his mind wasn't on it. He kept thinking back to what Raph had said.

Pushing back his chair Donnie stood up and rubbed his eyes. He needed more coffee.

Donnie saved his work and walked to the door- opening it only to be faced to face with Leo. Or rather have Leo's fist bump against his snout. Donnie reached up and rubbed his own snout.

"Oh! Sorry Donnie." Leo said, stepping back. "I was about to knock on your door when you opened it."

"S'okay Leo." Donnie smiled. "What did you want?"

"Is Raph in there with you?" Leo asked, peering behind Donnie. "Only he's not in the living room and he's not anywhere else in the lair. I've even checked Mikey's room."

Donnie frowned, stepping out his room and shutting the door behind him. "He's not in the lair then." Donnie grabbed his bo staff resting against the wall and slid it onto his back. "We have to go look for him."

"Why would he leave the lair?" Leo said, quickly following as Donnie marched ahead. "I mean- normally he tells us he's leaving."

"I don't know Leo." Donnie said, grabbing his medical bag just in case. "But I don't like it."

"Guys...?"

"Sorry Mikey, did we wake you?" Leo said, smiling at the younger as he stood in his doorway.

Mikey rubbed his eye. "Raph's missing?"

Donnie nodded. "We're about to go look for him."

"I'm coming too."

"No." Leo said firmly. "You're hands are still not healed enough to fight."

Mikey stepped forwards. "But Raph-"

"No buts Mikey." Leo rested his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "We need you to stay here."

"Leo's right." Donnie said, stroking the back of Mikey's head. "We need someone to stay here to see if he comes back. Don't worry; we'll phone when we find him. But phone us if he gets here before we do, okay?"

Mikey nodded. "Okay." He smiled a little. "Just be careful."

"We will be." Leo said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Donnie kissed his temple before they both set off out of the Lair.

-

It had been almost four hours now and Mikey hadn't heard a word. He sat in the living room staring at the phone. He hadn't dared to move- not even to turn the lights on. The TV monitors provided dancing light as mutated images flickered across them.

He had phoned Casey and April to see if they knew where he was but they didn't. He had then told Leo and Donnie that. It was the only useful thing he had done.

Why had Raph run away? Did they do something wrong? Did he somehow not like what they did for him yesterday?

He had seemed to like it. Well... he had after a while. At first he seemed a little nervous but Mikey had been too. It was something they had never done before. So nerves were natural. And Raph hadn't told them to stop.

If Raph hadn't liked it and they had done it anyway... wasn't that classed as rape...?

Mikey shook his head, leaning back. There was no way that was the case. He was trying to upset himself. Mikey gently slapped his cheeks- he needed to keep his mind clear just in case Raphie had been hurt by something.

Although he hadn't been asked, Mikey had already set up the medical bay. It was normally ready to use but he double checked everything.

The sound of the door opening made Mikey's head snap up. He grabbed the shell cell and bolted over the sofa to see who it was.

Raph was walking slowly in, the door shutting behind him. He pressed his hand to the wall. "Hey there Mikey~"

"R-Raph...?" Mikey rushed over to him, fussing. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine Mikey." Raph smiled, stepping more into the lair. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Tell us next time!" Mikey said, flipping open the shell cell. "I need to phone Leo and Donnie and tell them your okay. They went out to find you."

Raph moved forwards, gently taking the shell cell from Mikey's hands. "They'll be back soon..."

"Raph...?" Mikey looked at him. "Dude- your acting funny." He pressed his hand to Raph's forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm okay- I'm sorry to worry you." Raph's tongue slipped out, sliding across Mikey's arm. "I'll make it up to you."

Mikey stumbled back, his legs pressing against the armrest of the sofa. "W-what?"

Raph let out a slow, soft pant- stepping closer. He leaned down and began kissing and lapping Mikey's plastron- his hands holding the younger in place. Mikey shuddered, trying to push Raph off of him. There was something wrong with him.

"R-Raph.. please..." Mikey whined. He gasped at his hips bucked as Raph moved downwards.

Raph suckled hard at Mikey's hidden pocket- moaning in a way that got Mikey excited. Mikey couldn't resist for too long as he soon dropped down onto Raph's tongue.

Raph churred deeply. "Oh Mikey... You taste so good." Raph then suddenly deep throated him.

Mikey cried out, bucking his hips again. Raph's mouth was warm and wet and tight. His tongue was stroking Mikey's cock strongly. It was like it was being tide tightly in a hot ribbon. It felt perfect.

Mikey gripped the sides of Raph's head and started to pound his hard and needy cock into the back of Raph's throat. Raph's golden eyes were watching him as he leaked pre-cum. The gagging noise Raph was making was amazing.

Mikey was about to cum when Raph pulled off of him. Mike made a sound of protest but it died in his throat as Raphie climbed into his lap.

"It's unfair that you haven't given me that hot load inside me yet." Raph said, his hands playing with Mikey's bandanna.

Mike shuddered as Raph moved downwards- his cock engulfed by Raphie's tight entrance. Mikey tilted his head back a moaned loudly as Raphie attacked his neck with kisses. He rested his hands on Raph's hips and started to buck into him as Raph was also moving.

"Oh Mikey~" Raph pressed Mike's head against his plastron.

Mikey panted as he felt Raph's little caresses. He bit his lip as he went to grab Raph's cock-.

Raph slapped his hand away. "Still can't get your bandages wet~"

Mikey moaned in agreement- suddenly moving much faster. He watched Raph's face as he slammed over and over again into his prostate. Raph moaned and cried out in pleasure, rocking his hips more viciously- tighten his muscles around Mikey. It was too much pleasure.

Mikey cried out and came in Raph- causing Raph to cum too.

Panting- Mikey flopped back, suddenly very tired. He was vaguely a wear of being moved as he slipped into sleep.

-

"Mikey- wakey, wakey."

Mikey groaned, opening his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Leo leaning over him. He sat up suddenly. "Raph is-!"

"Shh..." Leo said, stroking Mikey's cheek. "Raph's in the kitchen. We found him outside about a mile away."

"W-what... b-but..." Mikey stuttered. How could it be? Raph had been here with him. He looked down to check himself- there wasn't a single drop of cum on him. "A dream...?"

"You okay Mikey?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Mikey said, rubbing his eyes. "Just had a whacked out dream."

Leo smiled and kissed him. He teased his tongue gently before pulling him up. "C'mon. Let's all sit have something to eat."

Mikey smiled and followed Leo into the kitchen. Raph was really there- talking happily to Donnie. He didn't look upset or anything. Mikey relaxed at this. "Hey bro!"

"Hi Mike!" Raph pulled his little brother to him and gave him a noogie. "How are you Goofball?"

"Better now I know you're okay." Mikey grinned, pushing Raph off of him. He then blinked, noticing something. "Are you gonna take those cuffs and stuff off?"

Raph blinked. He hadn't really noticed he still have them on. He gave a small chuckle. "Didn't notice I still had 'em on." He slowly undid them one by one- the collar and ball gag was the last thing he removed. He took in a deep breath- realising how restricted his breathing had been. Not enough to harm him though. "I guess they become comfortable after a while." He placed them on the table.

Leo leaned forwards and took one of Raph's wrists. "Raph- is this sore?" He rubbed his thumb over the angry mark that had been left behind by the cuff. There were similar ones on his ankles and neck.

Raph shudder, feeling is sting. "A little, but nothin' I can't handle." He smiled a little.

Leo frowned. "Donnie- can you get an icepack or something?"

Donnie was on it. He got up and took ice packs from the freezer and tossed them to Leo- who applied them to the hurt area. This also included the whip marks Raph had acquired from Donnie.

After a few minutes Donnie returned with some bandages and cream. "Do you want me to apply these now or do you want a shower first?"

"Shower sounds good to me." Raph said. He still had cum inside him and old sweat covered his body. He stood up slowly- his backside hurting greatly. It had been through pure stubbornness that he had sat down at all.

"You're to use warm water only. I don't want you making those marks any worse." Donnie said, watching Raph closely.

"Yes, Donnie." Raph said without argument. He opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind him before turning on the shower.

The room slowly began to heat and fill with steam and Raph found himself relaxing greatly. They had been concerned for him. They still loved him.

They just don't want people to see the marks

Raph jerked, looking around himself. He thought he had heard someone speak... but it must have been his imagination.

He looked into the mirror and for a moment thought his eyes-

Raph rubbed his eyes roughly and looked up again. Yeah, all his imagination- if he wasn't careful he'd start losing his mind or something. He checked the shower temperature. It was hot enough but not as hot as he would have liked. He slipped in and began to wash.

The warmth seeped into his muscles, making him churr deeply. He washed himself all over until there was one place left to wash.

Raphael pressed his foot to the wall, slipping his hand round. Using his two fingers to stretch himself and allow the cum of his three brothers to drizzle out of him. It stung.

He grabbed to movable shower head and positioned it to clean out better. He let out a pant, feeling as water rushed inside him.

Scrub as much as you like- you'll always be stained.

Raph jerked, dropping the shower head. He had heard that voice again. Raphael scrambled at the shower controls- turning off the water. His heart was racing. Taking a deep breath he pressed a towel to his face and came to the sink, looking into the mirror.

Black eyes and a black collar.

-

_The pain is never enough to stop. The pressing and tightening upon the skin just serves as stimulus and encouragement. The choking collar making him feel as if he couldn't breathe only marked one thing-_

He was no longer a person.

He was a pet.

"You look so good like that Raphie~" It teased, giggling at him. It tightened the collar around his neck, gently brushing the small silver tag with its finger. "My little pet."

Raphael panted, staring into those solid black eyes- like a beetles.

It leaned over him, stroking his cheek. "Oh my little Pet- I'll stop you falling apart. I'll keep you tied together." It brushed its thumb across Raph's quivering lips. "Just give into me."

All Raph could do was moan as it continued to wrap him in rope. It twisted the rope round every bit of him slowly and tightened as it did. Raph panted as it used its other hand to stroke his hard cock. This felt so good- he never wanted it to stop.

Never

It smiled. "My good little Pet."

-

Raph jerked awake. That had been one weird dream.

He had freaked himself out in the bathroom and left. Once Donnie had bandaged him he had headed straight for bed. He rolled over on his mattress- his hammock empty. He didn't feel like sleeping in it tonight.

Suddenly, he became aware of someone else in his room. He couldn't sense them or see them... he could smell them. He could smell their need. His own need roared into life as he felt his whole body warm. Someone needed him.

He knew who.

Raph sat up, allowing his cock to drop down. He moaned shamelessly, stroking it. He let out long pants of lust- little vapour cloud puffing out his mouth from the cold in his room.

"Hnn... Leo... fill me... mmm..." He whined, inwardly smirking. If Leo wanted to watch him then he was going to watch him do something entertaining.

Raphael grabbed a nearby lube bottle and poured a sticky amount down his cock. He shuddered as it dribbled down- collecting round the tight, abused ring of muscles. He then started to pump harder, pushing two fingers deep inside himself. "Nnn! Leo! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Raph smirked as he could faintly hear Leo panting in heat.

Raph tilted his head back, moaning deeply. "Oh fuuucccckk~" he groaned louder. He came, splattering all over his sheets. He flopped down, moaning.

Silence stretched for a while

"Did you enjoy the show, Fearless?" Raph said quietly, gently smearing his cum up his front.

There was another silent moment before Leo stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know I was there?"

"I could smell you."

"Smell me?" Leo sat on the mattress.

Raph let out of breath. Now Leo's smell was closer it was turning him on more. "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Leo said calmly.

"You're lying." Raph said, taking one of Leo's bandanna tails with a cum stained hand. "Tell me the real reason."

Leo felt a dark smile spread his lips. "I wanted to fuck you again."

There was something else. Raph could feel it like another sense. "What else Leo? Tell me your dark desire and I'll take care of them."

Leo took a shaking breath, his excitement breaking through his normally cool exterior. "I... I want you to call me Master. I want you to agree with me- follow me- do whatever I tell you and love it." He licked his lips nervously. "I w-want you to worship me."

Raph moved forwards onto his hands and knees. "Yes Master~" he tilted his head down, licking at Leo's leg like a dog.

Leo let out a little shudder, stroking Raph head. "Good boy... Now tell me why you love me."

Raph knew he'd normally be angry at Leo asking something like this. He knew he should be angry at all of this and tell Leo to stuff it- but he wasn't in control. Something else was and he was letting it run the situation. He really had given in.

"You're brave, caring, strong, skilled, and protective." Raph looked him in the eyes as he talked. "Handsome and a fantastic lover. You always put us before yourself and keep us safe. I love you Leo- I worship you."

Raph could literally see Leo's body heating as his breath came out in puff against the cold air. He shudder. "Say it again."

"I worship you."

"Again."

"I worship you."

"Again!"

"I worship you."

"AGAIN!"

"I worship you."

Leo swiftly stood on the mattress. "You want me cock don't you- BEG FOR IT!"

"Please Master- I want your cock! I need you cock!" Raph tilted up, moaning. "Please- I feel so empty without you pounding into me. Please Master, I'll do anything!" Raph gently touched Leo's leg.

Leo suddenly pushed Raph onto his front- pressing his face into the mattress with him foot. "I didn't say you could touch me!" A dark smile crack across the elder's face. "You have to earn that."

"How Master?" Raph panted- somehow loving Leo's foot upon his head.

Leo licked his lips, panting in arousal- laughter on the edge of his breath. "Y-your always telling me to kiss your ass... so you're going to kiss mine." He removed his foot and tugged Raph up his chin. He stood over Raph with his legs wide. "And you can b-beg me for i-it."

"Oh please Master Leo~" Raph said, leaning up. "Let me kiss your ass. I beg for your forgiveness for all those times I disagreed and argued with you- just let me kiss your ass. Please let me. I wanna lick and nip your entrance and kiss it."

"Go on, my good little Raphael." Leo stroked his head, "Kiss my ass..."

Raph lean up and began to kiss deeply at Leo's entrance and butt cheeks, licking and nipping- all the while moaning. Leo bit his lip, finding it hard to keep standing but through pure will power he did. He shivered- unable to keep back the throbbing erection hidden in his plastron. Once it dropped down he felt brief relief. He had never been so hard.

"Master-" Raph pulled back. "U-use my mouth as you w-wish..." he licked from Leo's entrance to just under his cock. "Please~ Master- use me!"

Leo looked at Raph for a moment. His little brother's eyes were fogged over with lust- drool trailing down his chin and hot stick breath clouding out. His tongue looks perfect and inviting and Leo couldn't resists anymore. He gripped Raph's head and forced his dick down as far as it would go. Raph's snout pressed against Leo's plastron hard as the head of Leo's cock pushed further down Raph's throat.

Raphael gagged- breathing deeply as Leo began to move his hips- keeping Raph's head steady. Raph's tongue massages the bottom of Leo's cock as it pounded in and on with force and speed.

It didn't last long as Leo pushed deep in and without warning came. "Swallow it all." Leo panted- his voice commanding.

Raph swallowed around Leo's cock, moaning as he did. Not a single drop leaked out. When Leo pulled out his cock it was still rock hard. He shifted, propping himself up on the pillows, "Come here and worship me more."

"Yes Master." Raph churred, crawling over on all fours. He tilted down and began kissing Leo's feet- dragging his tongue across the calloused flesh.

Leo breathed deeply. After all these years of Raph resisting him he was now suddenly compliant. If he had enough blood in his head to think he was sure that would be setting off alarm bells. But all that Leo could think was about how deliciously Raphie was kissing his cock as if it was a gift from heaven.

"Master, please." Raph whined. "Let me ride you- I wanna fuck you hard. I wanna make you cum inside me. Please~ I want you hot, sticky seed coating my insides."

As Leo forced Raph back onto the hard floor, kneeling between Raph's legs. "Let you ride me?" he smirked. "I have a better idea." He pressed his head against Raph's unprepared entranced and pushed in harshly.

In the darkness Leo couldn't see Raph's pupils widen so his eyes were almost all black.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo was awoken by his own churring. He had had that wet dream again. The really, really dark one that he hate admitting he would have. It was a fantasy he regularly squished with determination but occasionally it came in his dreams. He couldn't help it.

The sheets around him were so warm and comfortable that he didn't want to move or even open his eyes. He just wanted to lay there all day. But that wasn't the way of the ninja. He pushed himself with the strength he had and felt around for his alarm clock.

Only he couldn't find it.

Leo forced his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Raph's room. Shocked, he looked around. Obvious evidence of what had happened last night was no sex dream was smeared in the sheets. The bed sheets that Raph should have been laying in but he wasn't there.

Leonardo jumped up from the mattress on the floor, and grabbed his bandana and gear. He dressed quickly and shot out of Raph's room. It must have been early morning as no one was up and the lights were off.

Leo stood for a moment, stretching out his senses to find Raph. He could still feel his presence so he had to still be in the lair. Leo found his eyes focused on the bathroom door.

-

Leonardo had fallen asleep after what they had done. Raph found he couldn't. He shivered and shook as he stood slowly- making sure not to wake the older. He took a steadying breath and inched to the door. He winced with every movement he took- he knew he was bleeding. Tears were threatening to break at the corner of his eyes but he needed to be alone.

It was in the AM and no one was awake. Not even Mikey. He wasn't sleeping on the sofa in the livingroom for once. But that wasn't where Raph was heading.

Raphael shut the door to the bathroom and locked it. Upon hearing that snap that signified that he was really alone he broke down. At first it was just a little sniffle and before long- great, big, fat tears rolled down his face. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, hiccuping.

Cursing himself quietly, he fumbled for the bath tap and turned it on. The bath flooded quickly and he slipped in, turning off the water. He shivered- the water felt like it was burning his skin. However, he didn't care. He curled up, holding his knees close to his chest. Raph pressed his mouth to his arm and let out a small whine.

_"Just look at you" _

Raph's eyes widened at the voice. He looked around, trying to see who had followed him into the bathroom.

_"Down here." _

Raph vision shifted downwards to his own reflection. It looked back at him with dark, beetle like eyes. On its neck was a collar.

"You-"

_"Yes me." _His reflection smirked. _"Just look at you. The once proud Raphael is now sobbing like a child. Pathetic."_

"Shut up." Raph spat at the thing talking to him that looked like him.

_"Witty remark as always." _It smirk turned soft. _"But then maybe I am being too harsh. After all you're not used to being of use to your brothers."_

"W-what do you mean?" Raph shivered from the look in its eyes.

_"You've always been a burden to your family. Always running off and making them worry- always arguing with them and resisting them at any point you could."_ It frown horribly. _"And don't forget- you've almost killed both Mikey and Leo. Its a little wonder why they haven't banished you yet."_

Raph bit his lip and screwed his eyes tightly shut. He knew it was all true. He had done nothing to help any of them. He had just made their lives more difficult. He was selfish and undeserving of such a strong family. The sound of it speaking again made Raph look down.

_"Leo showed last night what you've done to him. Making him like that because you argue and you hate. It had driven him to that point. You deserved every moment of last night." _

Raph nodded. "I... I did it all..."

_"But don't worry Raph-" _It said, a hand slipping out of the water and gripping onto Raphael's. It pulled itself up out of the water so it was no longer a reflection but a solid mass. _"I can make it all better." _

Raph's breath hitched, staring wordlessly at this thing that looked like him. It caressed his limbs- trying to uncurl him from the tight ball in which he was sitting. "H-how..?" Raph muttered as he slowly straightened out his legs.

_"I think you know how..."_ It then leaned closer to Raph and whispered into his ear. _"Give into me..."_

"I-" Raph muttered at it drew close again- its lips closing onto his own. He closed his eyes as it was just about to kiss him-

"RAPH! Are you in there?" There was a loud banging on the door.

"J-just a minute!" Raph said. He looked around but he was all alone. He even checked his relfection but it was just normal. Shakily he got out of the bath, grabbing a towel to dry his face. He didn't bother covering his body- they were alway naked. Slowly, Raph unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

Leo was standing there, an odd look of desperation on his face. "H-hey, you okay?"

Raph blinked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Last night..." Leo looked away, obviously uncomfortable.

_"All you fault.."_

Raph opened the door fully. "Oh Leo~" Raph churred, slipping his arms around Leo's neck, almost hanging off of him. "I loved last night. It was amazing to finally see what your dark desires look- and felt like."

Raph could see the relief wash over Fearless as a grin then spread over his face. "Oh you did, did you?"

"Mmm~" Raph moan, slipping to his knees. He then began to drag his tongue across Leo's cloaca, making the older shudder. Raph smirked as sucked over his hidden pocket- tempting his cock out.

Leo gripped Raph's head tight as he dropped down. "R-Raphie~"

Without a word, Raph dragged his tongue over the older's throbbing cock. He could feel a warm numbness filling him. It pushed him to go forwards- slipping his tongue over move and just deepthroating Leo in one go.

Leo gasped, looking down into Raph eyes. Looking into those golden eyes. They were so dark in this light..

Raph moaned loudly, making Leo's cock vibrate- sending spikes of pleasure through him. Raph then relaxed his throat as Leo began to lose it- fucking Raph's face hard and ravishing him.

"F-fuck~" Leo moaned, his eyes screwed shut. "I g-gonna cum Raph!" It was only a secound warning before Raph's mouth filled with hot, sticky liquid.

Raph pulled off slowly, swallowing all of the cum as if it was the best drink in the world. Turning his head he kissed Leo's wrist. It was better this way- he knew it. If he had told Leo the truth about last night then Leo would have been upset. He had already made Leo upset enough times by their arguments. But could he really keep this up?

"C'mon Raphie." Leo's voice brought Raph back to reality. "You need to finish your bath. Want me to help you?"

Raph stood up. "Only if you have the time." It was strange for Leo to suggest such a thing. It was a caring gesture that he didn't deserve. He walked over to the bath and slipped back in slowly.

Leo kneeled by the tub and grabbed a soapy sponge. "I always have time for you Raph." He then slowly washed Raph- first his limbs and then moving to his chest and hips. It was funny- normally Raph wouldn't let him anywhere near unless in training or sex. All those years of resisting and now Raph was so complacent.

-

Raphael stood in his bedroom. Someone was bound to come visit him soon wanting his serves. Would is be Leo again? Maybe Donnie or Mikey would pay him a visit. The past two had gone fairly normally in the day but it was at night when Leo would come to visit him... Leo had grabbed him and kissed him in the daytimes but only while the others were not around. He had obviously not told them he was paying extra visits to Raph.

The reflection in his bedroom mirror turned its head, looking at him. _"I can smell one of them... let me take over. I can treat them while you have a nice sleep. You look so tired..."_

Raphael shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

_"I'm only trying to help Raphie." _His reflection smirked and Raph faced it fully. It mimicked his movement. _"I'm just worried about you. I don't know how much more you can take of this."_

"I'll be fine- just shut up and go away." Raph said, clenching his firsts.

His relfection shrugged. _"If you insist~"_ It then returned back to normal. No collar and no beetle black eyes.

Just in time too as a knock came at his door. Raph steadied himself. "Just a minute." he yelled as he approached the door. Shaking, he turned the handle to see who it was.

"Hey Raphie, can I come in?" Mikey asked, peering at him through the small gap in the door.

Momentary relief washed over Raph- but he didn't let it show. He grumbled and opened the door, allowing his little brother inside of his room. He shut the door and turned. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were." Mikey said, flopping down onto the mattress as if it was his own bed. "You didn't eat with us at dinner so I wanted to you if you were hun-"

"No, I'm fine." Raph interrupted, sitting on his abandoned hammock. He let his legs swing. "I just wasn't hungry. I ate some stuff earlier."

Mikey frowned, confused. "Are you sure? I thought you-... Raph?"

Raph was leaning over Mikey, as if he teleported there. He gave him a look. And he gave that look as he looked him up and down. "Mikey... how are you hands?"

"Nearly heal..." Mikey said, staring a Raph, blushing slightly. "R-raph?"

"But you still can't use them..." He guided Mikey back, straddling the younger's hips. Raph's own hands moved slowly down Mikey's plastron- massaging with his fingertips.

Mikey shivered, grasping his hands. "It's okay R-raph. I didn't come in here for sex. I really was just checking on you."

"Thats so sweet." Raph whispered into Mikey's ear before nipping at his cheek. He then stepped off of Mikey, keeled by his feet and waited.

"Raph, are you okay?" Mikey asked, concerned at his brother's odd behavior.

"Mmm... yes." Raph smiled oddly. "Better than ever."

"Thats... err..." Mikey sat up "Good." He then cleared his throat. "Hey Raph-" Mikey was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door.

Calmly and quietly Raph rose. He turned and walked to the door and opened it up. Leonardo was standing there holding a bundle.

"Raph~" Leo churred, looking his brother up and down. "Good I caught you before you fell asleep. I wanted to give you something."

Raph smiled like a sweet housewife. He knew exactly what was in the parcel as he had been made to prepare for it for over a month. "Thank you Leo." Raph went to take it.

"No." Leo said fermly. "I want you to bed for it-"

"WHAT?!"

Raph and Leo both looked at Mikey, who was now standing. "Why should Raph have to beg for anything?!"

"It's okay Mikey." Raph soothed, stroking the back of his neck. "It's just a joke."

"He didn't sound like he was joking..." Mikey said, glaring at Leo.

"It's something I've been asking him to get for me for a while now." Raph's fingers massaged Mikey's tensed muscles. "He's just teasing me for the trouble. But you know Fearless Leader is always so serious its hard to know when he's joking."

Mikey looked at Raph with those big puppy dog eyes full of concern. "Are you sure Raphie?"

Raph nodded and smiled, kissing Mikey's forehead. "Yes."

"Mikey." Leo finally said. "I need to talk to Raph alone now. We have important matters to discuss." He smiled. "And I think the new episode of that cartoon you watch is on in a minute."

"Oh! No I'll miss the opening!" Mikey said, rushing out the door. Btu he gave Raph one last minute look before disappearing completely.

Silence steeped in the room as Leo locked the door and turned to Raph.

"I didn't realise he was in the room." Leo looked Raph up and down. "Did you two..?"

"No."

"Thank you for covering for me." Leo smiled.

"I do as my Master and Leader wishes- even before he speaks his wishes." Raphael said, picking up some bandages he had resting in the corner.

Leo licked his lips as he watched Raph. "Remember to do it tight."

Raph smiled. He began to bind his stomuch and chest. After so much practice he had gotten good at giving himself a somewhat effeminate look. It was hard to breath but Leo loved it.

"Good, good." Leo placed a palm sized sack in Raph's hand. "Now this."

Raph turned and went to the mirror. Shaking he took out a tube of red lipstick and began to apply it. Stipping off his bandana he then used the eyeliner.

Leo slipped down onto the mattress, watching Raph. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to touch Raph right now. He must remain unspoiled for now.

Raph stepped in the middle of the room to where the package was. He looked at Leo for permission before the older nodded. Out came a very fine silk red dress with dark sleeves that reached the ground. Gold embroidery skirted the hems. It was beautiful. Raph began to slip it on.

"Slower!" Leo snapped.

Raph did as he was told, moving slower.

Before Leo had settled in South America he had travelled the world. He originally had gone to Japan to study under the Ancient One but had been rejected. He had fled Japan and spend a few months in China, where he had fallen in love with the culture... among other things.

Today Raphael was to perform one of Leo's favorite Chinese dances called "The Beauty Song". He had been trained for the last month to dance it and today was finally the day according to Leo.

The music from the sound system started and Raphael took a deep breath and he took a few steps backwards. He stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders as he swept his long sleave behind his shell. He then spun and twirled his sleeves before sweeping them behind him.

He leapt twice to the side, shaking his ass a little before twirling to face Leo.

Raph's voice began to rumble in his chest as he sung in a language he barely knew.

"Bei fang you jia ren..  
Jue shi er du li  
Yi gu qing ren cheng,  
Zai gu qing ren guo  
Ning bu zhi  
Qing cheng yu qing guo  
Jia ren nan zai de."

The dance and song finished as Raph bent over backward, his face inches from Leo's. Silence stretched between them and for a moment Raph thought he had done it wrong. A secound later he was proven to have done it perfectly as Leo enveloped Raph with a dominating kiss.

-

Mikey felt unsettled.

He did not like the way Leo had talked to Raph. He disliked how Raph just accepted it more so. It was very, very strange. But then so much had been strange with Leo and mostly Raph recently. Raphael had taken to not wearing his equipment more and more and never went outside now.

Then there was all the bruises. Mikey had figured that Leo and Raph had been training more but that couldn't possibly be because Raph had lost of much muscle mass. Mikey hadn't realised until he had gone to dust Splinter room and looked at the family portraits earlier today. He didn't realise because it had happend so slowly over the ast two months. So if the bruises weren't from training then they had to be from something else...

Mikey's hand tightened on the pillow he was holding.

Leonardo was meant to be his main lover but he had barely even spent time with Mikey. It was all spent with Raph. It frightened Mikey to think that perhaps Leo was now more interested in Raphael and more interested in hurting Raphael in a sexual way. It was one thing to be into S&M but another to be beaten up continuously. It was like Leo was raping-

"Mikey, time to remove your bandages-" Came Donnie's voice from behind Mikey. But he stopped when he saw Mikey. "Mike, are you crying?"

Mikey blinked and rubbed his eyes. "No..." He gave an audible sniff. "Totally not crying."

Donnie sat next to Mikey and put his arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Mikey stayed silent for a moment, giving Donnie a please-don't-make-me-tell-you look. However, since Donnie's gaze did not falter Mikey then signed and spoke. "I'm seriously worried about Leo and Raph. They've been like, having secret time together and Raph always looks like he's been hit by a bus. And he's so THIN!"

"Hmm..." Donnie looked over to Raph's room. "I've noticed too. I tried to talk to Leo about it but he just shrugged me off. I haven't had a chance to talk to Raph as he spends most of the time having baths."

"We need to talk to them." Mikey said, looking at the door too.

"Let's give them to the morning. We'll corner them at breakfast." Donnie said. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

-

Hours later Raphael lay in various bodily fluids. Seamon- his and Leo's- blood and tears. All of them had soaked their way into the once beautiful robe he still wore. He hadn't moved from where Leo had left him with a kiss.

Raph's hand slowly traced its way to his shoulder that was dripping with blood from teeth marks. When turtles got dominate they would bite onto their partner for better leverage. Raph had done it to Donnie but only gently. Leo had not been gentle.

He stifled a sob as his fingers pressed against the wounds. He felt pathetic and used more so than he had ever done. It was just getting worse and worse. He needed to find a way out.

_"Raphie..."_ It uttered from the mirror. _"Raphie, look at me..."_

Raph squeezed his eyes tighter- big, fat tears leaking down his face. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

_"Shh... I'm sorry Raphie._ It soothed with works like black spiders silk. _"I promise I wont talk about taking over... I just want to comfort you..."_

Slowly, Raph lifted his eyelids and tilted his head to look at the mirror. There it was, soothingly smiling at him. A smile that was tempered with worry. It shifted and pulled itself out of the mirror. As it did so it's reflected bite mark began to ooze black. The black bled into its robe and swirled like ink in water before full becoming black.

_"Oh Raphie..."_ It crooned, lifting Raph into its lap. It stroked his cheek gently. _"It's okay... its all gonna be okay..."_

"I just want it to stop..." Raph said, clinging onto it's robe.

_"Oh it will..."_ It mumbled, tracing black blood over Raph's cracked lips. _"You're Beetle is here to make sure it'll al be fine..."_


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the brown paper bag crinkling seemed to fill the emptiness. It had everything in it- all the stuff that brought this upon him. It wanted to let it all go but he found he couldn't uncurl his fist. He took deep, gulping breaths as tears streamed down his still dirty cheeks. Nothing could wash away all the shame.

Collapsing to his knees, Raph clutched his head and the bag flopped down, spilling it contents. He let out a whine that escalated into a low cry, the a loud scream as all the hurt and betrayal rushed out of him like liva out of a volcano.

The sorrow took him like dark smog as he curled onto his side. His entire being was shaking to the point he lost all sense of self. He didn't feel strong arms wrap around him and pick him up. He didn't know who would do it. All he knew was his weeping.

-

"Leo!" Mikey shout as he knocked loudly on the locked door. "Dude! Wake up!"

The door flung open and an undressed Leo looked down at his youngest brother. "What is it?! Did something happen?"

Mikey looked at Leo, crossing his arms and scowling. "We need to talk."

Leo blinked. "Couldn't it have waited another hour? I mean, after practice?"

"No, it can't." Donnie said, walking closer. "We need to talk to you before Raph wakes up."

Leo closed the door behind him as he stepped into the front room. "Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah! YOU!" Mikey snapped, looking ready to attack Leo.

Leo took a stepped backwards, his shell pressing against his door. He grinned nervously. "I don't understand Mikey."

"I think its best if we move this into the kitchen." Donnie said in a way that meant they had to. He turned his back and lead them all into he kitchen. He took the middle chair between the two other turtles and then cleared his throat. "Me and Mikey have reason to believe that... Raph..." He rubbed the of his head trying to word it. "That we..."

"You have been raping Raph!" Mikey said, bamging his fists on the table.

Leo's mouth suddenly became dry. "...what...?"

"Me and Mikey were talking all night was we... that is to say that... well... we think that Raph was never into that bondage stuff... and... and that he..." Donnie's shoulder sagged.

"B-but that can't be true! He would have said something!" Leo said, leaning forwards in his chair as he gripped the table in desperation.

"I'm not too sure dude..." Mikey said quietly, but everyone could hear him in the dreading silence. "Raph... he's one to keep secrets so as to make us happy." Mikey rubbed his neck. "I-if... if we raped him he wouldn't say to save us from being upset..."

Leo's mouth hung open in horror as tears brimmed in his eyes. "But... I... we... I asked... He said it was okay!"

"I think he was scared..." Mikey mumbled.

Leo put his head in his hands as his normally cool extra broke. His shoulders shook as the horror of what he has done overtook him. "DEAR GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

That was all Mikey needed. He rushed around the table and pulled Leo's arms around him. His own arms hugged Leo to him as the older cried like a child. Mikey was crying too as he rubbed Leo's shell in small circles. "Shh... its okay... we can make it okay..."

"How can Raph.. ever forgive me for what I did? I did terrible, terrible things! I treated him like a... a... a... a pleasure slave!" Leo cried, voice muffled from the sobs against Mikey's plastron.

"Small steps." Donnie whispered, his voice wavering from the emotional lump in his throat. "A-and time..."

"Donnie... could you...?" Mikey asked, looking at his brother.

Donnie nodded. "Yes. I'll talk with his first." and with that the genius stood and headed to his lover's room.

He should have noticed the signs but he was so wrapped up in his work he didn't see much of Raph. It wasn't a good enough excuse but it was the only one he had that stopped him from breaking down right there and then.

Donnie knocked gently on the door. "Raphie... babie... we need to talk?"

He listened to through the door by when no reply came- nor any creeking on the mattress he grew worried. He turned the handle and found the room unlocked. So Donnie stepped inside and turned the light on.

Broken mirror was all over the floor. Blood and semon too- and a shredded dress. However, Raph wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Donnie had to do was convince himself not to freak out. He rushed inside, stepping passed the glass to look for some sort of note or-or somthing! Nothing!

He grabbed his shell-cell and dialed Raph's number. Then waited.

It rang

and rang

and rang

Finally someone picked up.

"Raph?! Is that you?! Where are you?!"

"He's safe. I have him."

"Leatherhead?"

"Yes." Leatherhead's voice was quiet. "He's currently sleeping at mine."

"Then I'm coming-"

"NO!" He snapped.

"What...?" Donnie uttered. "Why..?"

"I saw what had been done to his body. I won't let him near his "family" until I find out what happened."

"Please, I need to see him. We're going to get this sorted out. Please! Let me talk to him!"

Leatherhead was silent for a minute before speaking. "He's awake. I will ask him if he wishes to see any of his family. If he does not then he will not, not matter how hard you try."

"Okay." Donnie said, biting his lip. He listened, straining his ears to hear Raph's voice in the next moment. He thought he heard his name.

"He wants you and just you." Leatherhead said gruffly.

"I'll be right over." Donnie said, hanging up.

The sound of his shell-cell vibrating stirred him from his deep slumber. He wanted it to stop but he also didn't want to move. Warm blankets wrapped around him like fluffy clouds. They smelled clean and fresh and new. It felt like heaven.

The vibrating stopped and was replaced with a gruff voice trying to speak softly. Speak soft even though they were very angry. And it was a person who shouldn't get angry.

Raph gave a soft moan as he shifted, his body refusing to let him slip back into sleep. He took deep breath through his nose, turning his head. But he didn't open his eyes until a cool, metal hand presses against his forehead.

"H-honeycutt...?" Raph mumbled as his vision focused on the robot before him. "W-" he took a deep breath and then began to cough, his throat was so dry. A glass of cool liquid was pressed to his lips.

"Drink my friend." Honeycutt said, And even with his robotic voice and metal face Raph could tell the scientist was worried.

Raph drank the glass's contents in one go. He then gasped wiped his mouth. It was then he realized he was in a makeshift hospital bed and an IV was connected to his other arm. "W-what happened?" Raph asked.

"Leatherhead heard you screaming and came to help." Honeycutt shifted closer. "And when he found you you were inconsolable. You were screaming about how you had failed everyone and you should be put to death. You were thrashing around so badly we thought you were going to have a fit."

Raph sat up more. "Do my brothers know where I am?"

"Yes." Leatherhead said, coming closer with one hand over Raph's shell-cell, blocking off the receiver. "But I restrict them from visiting... unless you wish to see them."

"Donnie." Raph said without a secound thought. "I want to see Donnie."

Leatherhead nodded, turning away to talk into the phone more.

Raph turned to Honeycutt. "Do you know..."

Honeycutt gave him a sad expression. "The state of your body clearly showed that you have received long periods of sexual abuse. From the fact that we did not hear from your siblings that you were missing we assumed it was of their doing. Are we correct?

"It's... more complicated than that." Raphael said, fiddling with his fingers, not looking at the robot.

A tray of breakfast food was gently place on Raph's lap without warning. "Donnie will be coming over very soon so I think its best you eat before. I can imagine you'll need your strength."

Raph nodded in thanks and began to eat.

-

"Why can't I see him too?"

"Right now he only wants to see me." Donnie said, packing his little side bag. "I don't think turning up would be a good idea."

Leonardo sat back down. "J-just... tell him I love him them. And that I'm s-s-..." Leo covered his mouth as more tears rolled down his face.

Mikey rubbed Leo's shell. "Don't worry darling. Donnie will be back to tell us how Raph is. And it give us time to talk."

Leo nodded in miserable silence.

Donatello took that as his cue to exit. He took a deep breath before heading out the door. His feet lead him to Leatherhead's lair but it felt like it took his an eternity. Every foot fall echoed with dread

Don entered the abandoned subway station with care. When he was sure Leatherhead wasn't gonna attack him anyway, he rushed in, finding Raph quickly.

"Raphie...?"

Raph didn't respond at once. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. His body was in a terrible state. He was covered in bandages and bruises and his skin was an unnatural shade of gray-green. He looked so weak and broken.

"Raphie..." Donnie whispered, tears threatening to break and roll down his face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Raph's forehead, which felt like sticky velvit to his lips.

Raphael's golden eyes opened slowly and stared into Donnie's brown ones. "H-hey..."

"Raph..." Donnie knelt down beside the bed. "I'm s-so sorry- I didn't- I should have- oh Raphie..."

The younger turtle weakly took Donnie's hand. "S-okay..."

Donnie looked at Raph with watery eyes. "But its not is it..."

Raph bit his lip and shook his head just as his own body began to shake. A sob escaped him.

"Oh god Raphie!" Donnie cried out, sitting on the bed and gripping the broken turtle close. "I love you! I should have never let this happen! I should have seen it!"

Raph couldn't respond. All he could do was sob and cry. He clung onto Donnie like a lifeline in a wide and deep sea. Clung onto him like he was the last bit of happiness in the whole wide world.

In the reflection of a nearby mirror, Beetle's eyes narrowed.


End file.
